


May I Join?

by gingernastyy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingernastyy/pseuds/gingernastyy
Summary: Arthur has a long day so he decides to unwind only to be interrupted. But as far as interruptions go, he's not too upset about it.





	May I Join?

Arthur had a long day and decided he needed to unwind. He relaxed in his tent, making sure to close it up before he laid down on his cot. It was getting dark so what wasn’t covered by fabric was hidden by the sun going down. He fumbled to unbuckle his belt, pulling his gun and knife off of it to set aside. Then he tugged his pants down just far enough that he could wrap his hand around his cock. He sighed with relief. Fuck, it had been so long since he was able to do this. Dutch had him doing jobs left and right he felt like it had been weeks since he had been able to just relax. He pumped his hand, not really thinking of anything, simply focusing on the feeling. It felt good to be touched in this way again; although his own hand didn’t feel as good as others, he wasn’t a picky man. He closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. Whenever he usually tried doing this at camp he was always focused on trying to be quick but this time he made a conscious effort to take his time. He ran his fingers over the tip of his cock, causing his hips to twitch. He let out a small surprised hiss. Then returned to stroking himself, slowly, enjoying every second of his free time. He tugged his pants a bit farther down to squeeze at his balls with his left hand, rocking his throbbing cock into the other.

His relaxing moment was quickly over when unexpectedly Dutch pushed open his tent and walked inside. “Arthur my boy!” He cut off when he saw Arthur snap his hat over his crotch and cuss under his breath. “Oh, my apologies,” He said it but there was a certain smugness in his voice. “I was going to tell you about a job but it seems you are occupied…”

Arthur felt red up to his ears. “What’s the job Dutch?” He questioned through his teeth, sitting up slowly, making sure to keep himself covered. As covered as he can. There was a slight breeze on his exposed skin.

Dutch stepped further into his tent and sat down at the chair next to the cot, facing Arthur. “Hosea says there’s a train passing through tomorrow night, full of rich folks to steal from.”

"Guessing that you need me to start planning?”

“Yes, I was about to round up everyone.” 

Arthur sighed deeply. “Alrigh’ give me a minute and I’ll be ready to go.” He looked everywhere but Dutch’s eyes, already swearing off trying to jack it at camp ever again.

“No need to rush son, enjoy yourself first, we have time.” He said, though it looked like he didn’t plan on leaving. In fact, he leaned back, looking like he was making himself comfortable. There was a moment of silence before he added. “If I may… could I join you?” He adjusted himself through his pants to make it clear what he was talking about.

“Join?” Arthur voice cracked a little, eyes widening. “Y-yeah I suppose I don’t see anything wrong with that.” He kept himself covered, almost waiting for Dutch to take the lead. Which he very much did.

Dutch smiled, clearly proud of Arthur’s answer. He groped at himself over his clothes for a bit, watching Arthur as he did so. He pulled back to unbuckle and slide his restrictions to his thighs, touching himself. “Come on cowboy don’t be shy.” He eyed the hat still covering him, wanting him to remove it.

Arthur hesitated and then set the hat aside. His cock twitched and ached. He laid back down, resting on his back and looked up at the top of his tent. He wanted to watch Dutch touch himself but knew that Dutch would notice. He returned his hand around himself, doing what he had been earlier with his light teasing.

“Good boy, bet you please the ladies with that.” Dutch groaned, noticing the slight glances from Arthur, towards his cock, despite how hard the man was pretending he wasn’t looking.

Arthur scoffed. “Haven’t recently.” He bit his lip again, flustered but too horny to stop.

“Well that’s a pity,” Dutch sighed, letting out a small grunt as he moved his hand faster. His rings and belt buckle met when he stroked the lower half of himself, clicking ever so often. “Bet you could please some men too.”

“Have. Few times actually.” Arthur’s heart was racing. There was something about talking about these sorts of things while touching himself that was making him warm all over. He had a couple of guys, maybe two or three that he met on the road, usually quick in a hotel room, nothing serious.

“Oh really? Didn’t know that about you.”

“We don’t exactly have these sorts of conversations Dutch.” Arthur felt his hips twitch when he said Dutch’s name.

“Maybe we ought to,” His words came out a little breathless. “do you like giving or receiving with men?”

“Shit…” Arthur breathed out, getting close. “Both. I think. I’m usually the one to do the… giving. Never done it the other way.”

“Oh my sweet boy, I would love to assist you with that,” he rocked his hips up into his hand. Now thinking of fucking Arthur, nice and slow so he wouldn’t be overwhelmed with his first time. “If you would like that of course.”

Arthur nodded, not trusting his ability to talk. He watched Dutch out of the corner of his eye, rocking his hips, trying to imagine how he would feel inside him.

“You can watch my dear boy; I don’t mind,” He rubbed the pre-cum on the the tip of his cock with his thumb. He smiled when the younger man looked at him, looking flushed and ready to finish. “I would love to be the first one inside you Arthur, would you like that?”

Arthur nodded, excitedly. He watched Dutch’s hand move on his harden cock, eyes widening. “S-shit you’re big.”

Dutch chuckled, looking into Arthur’s pretty light eyes. “You think you could handle it son?” He grabbed the bottom of his shaft, shaking his cock to show him his length.

“Fuck I don’t know,” He panted out, his legs shaking and his abs feeling tighter. He hadn’t had anything larger than just his fingers and those were already intense so he couldn’t imagine how taking Dutch would feel.

“Mmm I’m sure you could, in time at least. I’d use my fingers on you until you were ready for it.” Dutch hummed, spiting on his hand to use as lubricant on his cock.

Arthur thought about his thick and long fingers, how they would curl up once inside him. How he would rock them slowly, only adding one at a time. “fuck!” He exclaimed, slapping his hand over his mouth when he realized how loud his cursing was. He held his face tightly, muffling his moans. His orgasm hit him unexpectedly, his hips trembled it out. It spilled over his pants and a little bit on the bed.

“Good boy,” Dutch grinned, moving his hand a few times before cumming as well. He groaned as his cum leaked over his hand and rings. “Shit…” He grabbed his handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned himself up. Then he tucked himself in and pulled up his pants, buckling up again.

Arthur did the same after cleaning himself up. He stayed laying down to catch his breath, slowly sitting up rubbing off some cum that dripped on his pants.

“How was that?”

“Great, I really needed that, didn’t expect to be that quick though,” Arthur said, tugging his cowboy hat onto his head. His chest and face still felt warm. “I, um, enjoyed you joining me, it was, nice.”  
“Yeah? I’m happy to hear that. I would love to join you another time.”

“I’d- I’d like that too.”

“Maybe we could do more next time too.”

Arthur nodded. “We should.”

Dutch smiled “Excellent,” He stood up, resting a hand on Arthur’s shoulder “How about you get some sleep, we can plan accordingly in the morning.”

“Alright.” Arthur moved to lay back down, he was not going to complain to a few hours of shut-eye.

“Goodnight Arthur,” Dutch smiled as he opened the tent.

“Goodnight Dutch.” Arthur heard Dutch whistle as he left, pulling his pillow under his head before falling asleep.


End file.
